


Love The One You're With

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumours have to start somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The One You're With

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Creepy people being creepy? Also neither is especially nice. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Two prompt(s) used: Wait for it, Ride, bare, lilacs  
> Pairing: Cormac McLaggen/Romilda Vane  
> Kink: Sex toys
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Love the One You’re With

~

Romilda gets there early, so she starts getting everything ready for the evening. It’s not often that everyone’s as distracted as they’ve been, but the big Quidditch match is a guaranteed draw. No one will be looking in classrooms today. 

She suspects McLaggen wouldn’t want all this. He strikes her as the bare bones sort. Show up, ride her, then leave. But Romilda’s been planning this for too long to settle for that. 

After placing all the toys she hopes they’ll use out on the desk, she strips down to her skivvies, casting a Warming Charm on the room when she starts to shiver. She’s even brought lilac blankets for the table and lilac scented candles for ambience. 

When McLaggen walks in, she’s posing against the table at the front of the room. A thrill goes through her when she sees he’s already drunk the potion she sent him that day. Grabbing hers, she downs it, smirking when his frown turns to a smile. 

“I wasn’t sure you were serious about this,” he said, closing the door behind him before adjusting his glasses. 

Romilda tosses her bushy hair back. “Of course I was serious. Isn’t it a great idea?” 

“Yeah, it is,” he agrees, stalking closer. “Works out for both of us.” The movement of his body isn’t quite right, but his face more than makes up for it. He glances at the toys she’s laid out. “What’s with all this?” 

Romilda hums. “I thought you’d want to spank this bottom,” she purrs. “Don’t tell me the thought hasn’t crossed your mind.” 

It has, she can tell by the hungry look in his eyes and the way he’s caressing the paddle. 

“Go on, then,” she says, turning around and wriggling her bum. “Do it.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he mutters. “All right.” 

Even though she’s braced for it, the first swat takes Romilda’s breath, and when the sting morphs into a burn, she sighs. 

“You really like this,” McLaggen says, and sets to work. 

By the time he’s done, Romilda’s sobbing, and her knickers are drenched. 

“Off,” McLaggen says, pawing at her knickers and bra. “Let me see you.” 

She inches the knickers down, wincing as the cloth slides over her abused flesh, and, stepping out of them, she turns around. 

“Bra, too,” he says, voice hoarse. 

She slips it off and he’s on her, hands grasping her breasts. He weighs one in one hand, his thumb circling the tip and making her whimper. 

“Fuck, yeah,” he mutters, lowering his mouth to suck at her nipple. “I knew they’d be like this.” He bites lightly and Romilda cries out. “Shh!” he hisses against her skin. 

“Come on,” she says, hands clutching his hips. “Fuck me! You promised.” 

“Oh, I will,” he says, tone dark. After one last, long suck on her nipple, he turns her back around, pressing her down so she’s bent over the table. Kicking her legs apart, he slides a finger into her cunt. “Fuck, you’re dripping.” 

“Please,” Romilda begs. “You promised!” 

“Wait for it,” he mutters, and she hears clothing rustling. 

When he pushes that cock into her, she moans. “Yes—”

“Yeah?” he growls, his hands on his bum. He shoves all the way in, bottoming out before he pulls her back onto his cock. Her feet are off the floor, she has no leverage, all she can do is cling to the edge of the table as he rides her, his cock pounding away at her until, with a groan, he rams into her and shudders, coming. 

Desperate to come herself, Romilda mewls, trying to move him off her so she can reach her clit. He grumbles but cooperates, shifting enough so she can rub herself. It takes some doing, but she manages to come, her body shaking against his. 

He moves away, uncoupling them with a lewd noise. She can hear him doing up his clothes. She turns around, placing her arms around his neck. “Why in a hurry? We still have a lot of toys to try.” 

He glances at the clock on the wall. “We only have so much time before—”

The door opens and Seamus and some giggling Hufflepuff girl walk in. The looks on their faces are priceless. “Harry! Hermione! Oh my God, you’re—” Seamus shakes his head, hustling the Hufflepuff out. “I’d no idea that you two…Bloody hell. Sorry!” 

As the door closes behind them, Romilda feels her features morph back to their original dimensions. McLaggen’s face also resumes its normal configuration, and he takes off the glasses she’d sent him as part of her proposal. “Damn,” he mutters. “Now everyone will think Potter and Granger are fucking.” 

“Yes,” Romilda says. “They will. And you and I get to fuck the people we want. It’s a win-win.” 

Mclaggen slowly smirks. “You are brilliant. When can you get more of their hair?” He nods at the table of toys. “After all, we still have a lot more things to try.” 

Romilda thinks about all the strands she’s collected over the years and smiles. “Anytime you want.” 

~


End file.
